Harry Potter und die reine Magie
by Emilia v. B
Summary: 6. Schuljahr Harry ist mal wieder bei den Dursleys, er denkt oft an Sirius, wird von Albträumen geplagt und ist schon seit Ferienbeginn krank. Zudem hat Harry ständig Magieschübe. Sind Freunde Feinde oder werden aus Feinden Freunde?
1. Ein ganz normaler Tag

Hallo! *wink*

1. Es ist meine erste Story und ich bin total gespant wie sie ankommen wird.

2. Würde ich mich unglaublich freuen, wenn ihr reviewen würdet. Denn ich werde die Story in weiteren Portalen hochladen, dort wo die Anfrage am höchsten ist, werde ich weitere Kapitel posten.

3. Ich hoffe ihr genießt es und wenn ihr Fragen, Kritik oder etc. habt scheut euch nicht auch das in die Review zu schreiben. ;)

Inhalt

6. Schuljahr Harry ist mal wieder bei den Dursleys, er denkt oft an Sirius, wird von Albträumen geplagt und ist schon seit Ferienbeginn krank. Zudem hat Harry ständig Magieschübe. Doch dann "rettet" Lupin Harry aus dem Ligusterweg. Danach erkennt man was mit Harry los ist und stellt erschreckend fest, dass Harry in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Ron benimmt sich sehr komisch und seine Briefe werden auch immer kürzer. Malfoy ist nett und Snape sorgt sich? Der Orden wird Harry zusehends suspekt. Die Lage spitzt sich zu als Harry in den Ferien, nach Schottland reist. Als er dann wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt überschlagen sich die Ereignisse.

Seht (eig. last) doch selber! ;)

Ein ganz normaler Tag

Ein großer, dürrer schwarzhaarige Junge mit Brille, der mager und sehr ungesund aussah, lag in einem viel zu kleinem Bett. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, zerschlissen und einige Nummern zu groß.

„Liegen", war wohl der falsche Ausdruck, denn er wälzte sich von der einen Seite zur anderen, schlug mit Armen und Beinen wild um sich und murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich her. Wie es schien, hatte Harry Potter einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Diese, hatte er jede Nacht, furchteinflößender und eine schlimmer als der andere. Durch den Schlafmangel sah er wirklich sehr krank aus.

Dunkle Augenringe zierten Harry's Gesicht und er schien von Tag zu Tag dünner zu werden.

Sein Pate, der ihm mehr Familie war, als alle anderen, war kurz vor Schulende von seiner eigenen Cousine umgebracht worden. Der Tod Sirius' riss Harry in eine tiefes schwarzes Loch. Er verweigerte das Essen der Dursleys, durchlebte immer wieder jene Todesnacht, in seinen Träumen und stürzte sich tagsüber, um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen, in seine Hausaufgaben. Wenn Harry nichts zu tun hatte, ließ er sich mit Wohlwollen von einer Welle der Lethargie mitreißen. Er lang dann stundenlang auf seinem Bett und dachte an Sirius, an die vielen Fragen die er ihm noch, über seine Eltern und ihn selbst, hätte stellen können.

Zusätzlich zur seiner psychischen Angeschlagenheit, plagte ihn seit Schulende eine sehr hartnäckige Grippe. Seit er in den Hogwartsexpress gestiegen war, hatte er hohes Fieber, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, die ihn zusätzlich schwächten.

Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Lehrer auch dieses Jahr nicht vergessen ihnen mehr als reichlich Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Also hatte sich Harry gleich am ersten Tag, als er bei den Dursleys ankam, an seine Aufgaben gemacht. Unteranderem, hatten sie ein langwieriges Projekt in Kräuterkunde aufbekommen. Der Auftrag bestand darin, sich eine Pflanze auszusuchen, den Setzling aus dem Gewächshaus zu holen, diesen bei sich zu Hause einzupflanzen und dann mussten sie jeden Tag (zweieinhalb Wochen lang) seinen Wachstum protokollieren. Wenn die zweieinhalb rum waren, sollten sie alles analysieren und auswerten. Als zusätzliche Aufgabe konnten sie mit dieser Pflanze einen Zaubertrank brauen (als hätten sie nicht schon genug Zaubertrankaufgaben von Snape aufgebrummt bekommen, aber wenigstens war es eine Zusatzaufgabe und somit freiwillig). Harry hatte sich am Ende des Schuljahres für die Abessinische Schrumpelfeige entschieden, diese biss nicht, spuckte kein Feuer oder erwürgte niemanden, wenn man sich auch nur zu nah an sie herantraute. Auch wenn all die Fakten nach einem starken Vorteil aussahen, so hatte es ihm davor graute, was er im Vorfeld in einem Buch über die Feige gelesen hatte. Denn in dem Buch _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_ stand, dass die Schrumpelfeige eine äußerst schwierig zu züchtende Pflanze war, die schnell einzugehen drohte. Aber Harry gefiel diese Herausforderung. Wenn er wollte, konnte er mithilfe dieser Feige, einen Schrumpftrank brauen, den er dann (falls er denn gelingen würde) bei Professor Snape abgeben konnte.

Trotz dessen hatte Harry etwas weiteres Bauchschmerzen bereitet

Wie sollte er nur den Dursleys weismachen, dass er einen kleinen Teil ihres kostbaren Gartens dazu missbrauchen müsse, um ein Schulprojekt durchzuführen? Hätte es sich hierbei um eine normale Pflanze gehandelt, hätte er eventuell zu den Dursleys durchdringen können. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, musste er sich etwas besseres einfallen lassen.

Als er sein Anliegen Onkel und Tante mitteilte war Vernon vollkommen ausgetickt. In seiner alten Manier hatte er Harry beschimpft und ihn gefragt ob er noch ganz bei Sinne wäre. Diese Art von Behandlung kannte Harry seit er ein Kleinkind war, wenn er nicht hörte. Als Vernon endlich von Harry abließ, zog er seinen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel. Er hatte er den Dursleys einfach erzählt, dass das Zaubereiministerium, falls es mitbekommen würde, dass er seine Hausaufgaben nicht fachgemäß machen könnte, hierherkommen würde und Fragen dazu stellen würde.

Daraufhin verlor Onkel Vernons Gesicht sämtliche rote Farbe. Denn wenn die Familie eins noch mehr hassten als Harry, dann waren das noch mehr Zauberer. Wenn diese komischen Menschen in ihrer abnormalen Kleidung und ihrem absolut schlechtem Benehmen hierher gekommen wären, hätten sie für negatives Auffallen in der Nachbarschaft gesorgt. Fragen hätten darüber gestellt werden können und der Ruf der Dursleys als **die** Vorzeigefamilie wäre angekratzt gewesen. Ein weiterer Missfallen der Dursleys war, das die unnormalen Menschen stärker waren und schlimmes mit ihnen anstellen könnten. Eine Horrorvorstellung Petunias war es, dass ihr heißgeliebter Sohn, Dudley, zu seinem ehemaligen Schweineschwanz, ein Paar Öhrchen bekomme könne.

Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Das Zaubereiministerium, ihn besuchen, weil er seine Hausaufgaben machen konnte war eine solch absurde Idee, dass es ihn fast schüttelte. Die wären wahrscheinlich froh gewesen, wenn sie irgendeinen Grund gehabt hätten, ihn der Schule zu verweisen. Aber sei s' drum, sei s' drum. Wenn die Lüge bei den Dursleys zog, war ihm alles lieb.

Vernon und Petunia tauschten einen langen intensiven Blick aus, sein Onkel grunzte dann und meinte, dass er es machen könne, aber in der kleinen Ecke hinter dem Schuppen, dort, wo kein Mensch seine missratene Pflanze sehen könnte. Daraufhin blaffte er Harry an, sich in sein Zimmer zu verziehen und drohte ihm mit noch mehr Schlägen, wenn seine Pflanze irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nach der Ansprache trotte Onkel Vernon in die Küche, um sich Eis zu holen.

Harry hätte Luftsprünge machen können, als er das hörte. Er durfte sein Projekt machen und das an **der** perfekten Stelle, denn die Schrumpelfeige bauchte Schatten und kein direktes Sonnenlicht, um zu wachsen. Hätte er diese Information auch nur gegenüber seinen Verwandten verlauten lassen, hätte die ihn wahrscheinlich angewiesen sein Gewächs mitten im Garten zu platzieren, damit es besonders viel Sonne abbekam.

Das wichtigste zu diesem Zeitpunkt war aber nur, dass er den nächsten Tag mit seinem Projekt anfangen konnte.

Plötzlich schreckte Harry schweißgebadet aus seinem alltäglichen Traum, auf seinem Nachttisch tastend suchte er nach seiner Brille, um endlich klar sehen zu können. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, setzte er sie auf und schaute auf den Wecker, den er vor Jahren selber zusammengeflickt hatte, die Zeiger zeigten _3:10. _Harry ließ sich wieder nach hinten in sein Kissen fallen, stricht mit seiner Hand über sein schweißnasses Gesicht und massierte dann seine schmerzende Stirn. Er hatte immer noch Fieber und starke Schmerzen. Doch dann dachte er an seinen Traum, an seinen absurden, angsteinflößenden und schrecklichen Traum. Eigentlich war es gar kein Traum, es war bittere Realität, die ihn sein Unterbewusstsein wieder und wieder durchleben ließ. Sirius war tot. Unwillkürlich zuckte Harry bei diesem gedachten Satz zusammen.

Er setze sich auf und schaute sich im Raum um. An der Wand stand sein Schrankkoffer von Hogwarts, in dem Harry all seine Schulsachen aufbewahrte (die diesen Sommer nicht unten in der Besenkammer eingeschlossen worden waren, denn Harry hatte ganz nebenbei eingewoben, dass das was für das Kräuterkundeprojekt gilt, auch auf seine anderen Fächer zutrifft. Zum einen, hatte Harry es dieses Jahr schaffen wollen seine Aufgaben noch vor Hogwarts zu schaffen, um eine aufgabenfreie Woche zu haben und zum anderen konnte man durch Aufsätze schreiben seine Gedanken beschäftigen.) Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag _Der Tagesprophet_, den er jeden Tag von einem kleinen Steinkauz bekam. Wenn die Eule bei Harry an die Fensterscheibe klopfte machte er das Fenster auf, um sie herein zu lassen, nahm ihr dann die Zeitung ab und legte ihr ein paar Knut in den, an einen ihrer Beine befestigten, Beutel. Manchmal wenn eine der Eulen noch Zeit hatte, gab er ihr einen Eulenkeks. Zufrieden flatterten sie dann wieder von dannen. Eine Überschrift im _Tagesprohpet_ lautete : „_Harry Potter der Auserwählte? Das Ministerium hat nie an ihm gezweifelt",_ eine andere hieß, „_Halbes Dorf in Nordengland ausgelöscht, darunter auch Muggel, verdächtigt wird Sirius Black, der bereits als Massenmörder bekannt ist_." Harry nahm die Zeitung und riss sie auseinander, „Alles Lügen. Selbst den Tod von Sirius vertuschen sie, um zu zeigen wie toll sie alles unter Kontrolle haben und genau wissen wer was wann gemacht hat", schimpfte Harry stumm. Die Zeitungsstücken legte er in den Eulenkäfig, der zur Zeit leer war. Hedwig schien noch nicht von ihrem nächtlichen Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt zu sein. „Ach, wenn ich doch auch von hier wegfliegen könnte, weg von den Dursleys, und ihrer Engstirnigkeit, weg von dem Ministerium, mit all seinen Lügen, weg von den Todessern, die nach meinem und dem Leben meiner Freunde trachten, weg von Voldemort persönlich, durch den ich meine ganze Familie verloren habe. Weg von diesen ganzen scheußlichen Menschen. Weg von der ganzen Zauberei." Im nächsten Moment hätte Harry sich für diesen Gedanken treten können „Weg von der Zauberei." Hier hatte er doch seine Freunde die ihm immer beistanden, zu aller erst: Hermine, die attraktive („Warum fällt mir zu Hermine gleich als erstes attraktiv ein. Nicht das sie es nicht wäre, aber…Ach, das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle") kluge, clevere, talentierte Hermine, sie wusste immer einen Rat, wusste immer über alles Bescheid. Ron, sein bester Freund, mit ihm verstand er sich ohne Worte, er besaß ein großes strategisches Wissen, dessen er sich selber nicht bewusst war. Aber wenn Harry daran dachte, wie oft und raffiniert Ron ihn und Hermine beim Zaubererschach geschlagen hatte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner großartigen Partie im ersten Schuljahr, war dieses Talent wohl offensichtlich. Ja, seine allerbesten Freunde, ohne die er nicht halb soviel Harry wäre wie jetzt. Da waren aber auch noch Ginny, Neville, Luna, diejenigen die mit ihm zusammen in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen waren, ihr Leben aufs' Spiel setzend.

Aber diesen Sommer musste etwas passiert sein. Die Briefe von Hermine waren wir immer voller Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe („Liebe? Was denk ich mir heute bloß zusammen. Obwohl Lieb trifft es doch. Freundschaftliche Liebe. Ja genau, das ist es.")

Selbst Ginny, Neville und Luna hatten ihm geschrieben. Was Harry aber verunsicherte, waren Rons Briefe. Sie vielen noch kürzer aus, als ihre Vorgänger, in den letzten Jahren.

_Hey Kumpel,_

_mir geht es gut. Ginny nervt und Mum auch._

_Ich will nicht diese scheußlichen Tränkeaufgaben machen._

_Halt die Ohren steif, Alter._

_Ron_

„Halt die Ohren steif, Alter", danke Ron für deine Anteilnahme, es ist ja auch nur mein letzter Verwandter gestorben, dem ich nicht völlig egal war", wetterte Harry.

Und wieder war Harry bei dem Thema hängen geblieben, was er tunlichst versuchte zu umgehen. Mysteriumsabteilung. Sirius. Tod.

Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem Fenster, er schaute hinaus auf die, durch Straßenlaternen beleuchtete, Straße. Niemand war draußen zu sehen, nirgendwo brannte Licht in einem Fenster. Der Ligusterweg lag in vollkommener Stille, bei diesem Anblick konnte man denken, behaupten zu können, dass Voldemort nur ein Hirngespinst sei, eine Fantasiegestalt. Doch Harry wusste zu genau, dass dies eben nicht der Fall war. Voldemort war real, sogar sehr real.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Fensterbrett, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, die Kühle die davon ausging, tat seiner Stirn und den pochende Kopfschmerzen sehr gut.

Er dachte nun bewusst an die Geschehnisse, vor und in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, als Voldemort absichtlich in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und diesen manipulierte.

Er saß in der Prüfung für Zaubereigeschichte, als er plötzlich wegtrat.

Harry ging wieder durch diesen kühlen, dunklen Gang, fing dann vor Entschlossenheit an zu rennen. Dann erreichte er sein Ziel, die Tür. Sie öffnete sich und nun stand Harry in dem kreisrunden Saal, mit den vielen Türen. Dann entschied er sich für eine Tür und trat hindurch. Harry befand sich in einem gewölbeartigen, riesigen Raum mit großen Regalen, welche Glaskugeln beherbergten. Ein Gefühl von Gewissheit durchfloss ihn, doch dann sah er, weiter vor sich, eine Gestalt am Boden liegen, dann hörte er eine hohe, kalte Stimme genüsslich: „Crucio", sagen. Der Mann der am Boden lag schrie auf und schmiss sich hin und her. Die hohe, kalte Stimme forderte, dass der Mann etwas für ihn holen solle. Die Stimme gehörte ohne Zweifel Voldemort und als Harry diesen, den Mann ansprechen hörte, blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Es war Sirius den Voldemort dort folterte. Sirius wehrte sich, er wollte Voldemort nicht den Gefallen tun und dieser schien Zeit mitgebracht zu haben, Zeit in der er Sirius foltern konnte, zu Tode foltern.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, dachte Harry, dass Voldemort Sirius in seiner Gewalt hätte. Seine „Vision" war damals genau wie die, in der er den Angriff auf Mr Weasley gesehen hatte und ihn so retten konnte. Deshalb war Harry auch der vollen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie echt war.

Wenn er jetzt darauf zurückblickte, fühlte er sich schuldig, schuldig am Tod von seinem Paten. Hätte Harry damals gelernt seinen Geist zu verschließen, wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen, dass er in Voldemort's Falle getappt wäre und somit das Todesurteil Sirius' beschloss.

Aber Harry durchlebte jede Nacht noch etwas anderes, ein weiters Erlebnis.

Harry stand mit Neville auf den Stufen zum Gehirnraum, als Dumbledore erschien. Die Todesser bekamen Angst, als sie ihn erblickten, doch einige kämpften weiter.

Bellatrix schoss einen roten Lichtblitz auf Sirius, dem er gekonnt auswich. Er lachte sie aus und stachelte Lestrange weiter an, indem er zu ihr meinte, dass sie doch wohl besser kämpfen könne. Daraufhin schoss sie einen weiteren Lichtstrahl auf seinen Paten, der ihn genau auf der Brust traf. Dann fiel er wie in Zeitlupe in diesen Vorhang und verschwand.

Ihm lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wange als er an den Tod von Sirius dachte. Gleichzeitig schloss Harry einen Pack mit sich selber, er würde ab sofort nicht mehr willentlich an Sirius denken oder sonstige Tote, ab jetzt würde er sich vollkommen auf seine Schulsachen konzentrieren (was er schon seit zweieinhalb Wochen versuchte). „Aber diesmal richtig.", schwor sich Harry.

Dann stand er auf und ging wieder rüber zu seinem Bett, um sich hinzulegen.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm, dass es mittlerweile _7:00 _war, also nicht mehr lange, bis die Dursleys wach wurden. Harry dachte noch darüber nach, ob er nicht vielleicht die letzten zwei Wochen zu den Weasleys könnte, das würde bedeuten, dass er "nur" noch dreieinhalb bei den Dursleys bleiben müsste. Er selber würde ihnen aber nicht schreiben, da er sich ihnen nicht aufdrängen wollte. Aber die Vorstellung seine Freunde, Hermine und Ron, wiederzusehen zauberte Harry ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen.

In Gedanken an seine Freunde, döste Harry ein.

„POTTER!"

Stöhnend schlug Harry, die Augen auf. Er taste nach seiner Brille, um zu bemerken, dass er heut früh vergessen hatte, sie abzunehmen. Harry setzte sich auf und streckte sich - ein Blick auf die Uhr - er hatte nur eine halbe Stunde „geschlafen". „DU SOLLST RUNTER KOMMEN, HAB ICH GESAGT, DU VERDAMMTER BENGEL!" Schrie sein Onkel hoch. Harry machte, dass er aufstand um keinen unnötigen Ärger zu bekommen. Total zerknittert machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Als er die Treppe runterging, hörte er seinen Onkel und seine Tante angeregt flüstern. Dann trat er um die Ecke und begrüßte sie mit einem matten „Guten Morgen." „Setz' dich!", war die kurze und spitze Antwort Petunia's . Als Harry sich hinsetzte, erhob sich Vernon, der jetzt schon rot im Gesicht war, aus seinem Sessel und setzte seine typische Denkermine auf, wenn er etwas wichtiges mitteilen wollte. „Bursche, deine Tante, Dudley und ich wollen über das Wochenende verreisen. Du bleibst natürlich zu Hause. Du fasst nichts an, nicht die teure Stereo - Anlage, nicht den Fernseher, nicht den Computer. Haben wir uns da verstanden? Am besten du bleibst in deinem Zimmer. Petunia hat dir Essen in den Kühlschrank gestellt.", Harry verkniff sich zu sagen, dass er eh keinen Hunger hätte und ließ seinen Onkel fortfahren, „Wir lassen dir 15 Pfund hier für NOTFÄLLE. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, einen deiner abnormen Freunde einzuladen, um dann eine Party zu feiern oder was ihr sonst so treibt. Ich will, dass das Haus genau so aussieht wenn ich wiederkomme. Is' das klar?" Harry nickte und ging dann, schlurfenden Schrittes rauf in sein Zimmer.

Oben angekommen, stahl sich heute schon ein zweites Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ein Wochenende ohne seine verhassten Verwandten. Diese Zeit wollte er nutzen, um seine Zaubertränke herzustellen, hätte er das gemacht, wenn die Dursleys da gewesen wären, hätte er sich sein eigenes Grab vorher schon mal graben können.

Also setzte Harry sich auf und fing an seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei zu beenden.

Über die Ferien ist ihm klar geworden, dass dieses Fach durchaus interessant war. Aber Professor Binns verstand es perfekt die interessantesten Dinge einschläfernd zu vermitteln.

Gerade als Harry seinen letzten Satz ausformuliert hatte, hörte er von unten Poltern. Leise schlich er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, um besser hören zu können. Da vernahm er auch schon Tante und Onkels Stimmen, die darüber diskutierten, wie sie am besten die Koffer verstauen könnten. Dudley fragte seine Mutter lauthals, zum gefühlten hundertsten mal, ob seine Mutter auch genug Proviant für die Fahrt eingepackt hätte. Diese versicherte ihm, dass ihr Duddymatz auf der Fahrt nicht verhungern würde und wendete sich dann wieder ihren Koffern zu. Beruhigt schloss Harry seine Tür und wartete darauf, dass die Dursleys endlich losfahren würden.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der Petunias und Vernons Diskussion fast schon in einen Streit ausartete und Dudley sich drüber beschwerte, dass es so lange dauern würde und er Hunger bekäme, fuhren sie los.

Als Harry das Geräusch eines wegfahrenden Autos vernahm, fiel eine große Last von ihm. Immer wenn er bei den Dursleys war hatte er das Gefühle als würde jemand ihm einen Gürtel um die Brust legen, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte.

Harry stand auf, um in den Garten zu gehen, um die letzten Vermessungen an seiner abessinischen Schrumpelfeige vorzunehmen. Er griff sich noch schnell seine Klemmmappe, in der alle anderen Daten eingeschrieben waren, und ging hinunter. Durch den Korridor am Wohnzimmer vorbei und dann durch die Küche. Als er durch die Gartentür nach draußen kam, atmete Harry tief ein und hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne. Eine leichte Briese ließ Haare, das immer struppig und nicht zu bändigen war, in sein Gesicht. Nachdem er kurz Kraft getankt hatte, machte er sich auf, zu seinem Projekt. Dort angekommen. Schrieb, er zuerst die Uhrzeit (die immer konstant und exakt 16:00 Uhr war) auf. Dann holte er sein magisches Maßband aus der Hosentasche und legte es an die Pflanze an, dieses ließ durch ein hohes Stimmchen seine Ergebnisse verlauten. Dann zählte Harry Blätter, Knospen, Blüten, Früchte und einiges andere. Als er zufrieden war mit seinen Aufzeichnungen, zupfte er zwei Feigen vom Baum, die würde er später für seinen Schrumpftrank brauchen.

Verrichteter Dinge machte sich Harry wieder auf in Richtung Zimmer.

Oben angekommen setzte er sich sofort an den Schreibtisch und fing an seine Aufzeichnungen auszuwerten , zu analysieren, Parallelen zu ziehen, Symbiosen zu finden und eine Menge anderer Dinge, die sie zu beachten hatten, aufzuschreiben.

Als Harry den letzten Punkt auf seine Pergamentrolle gesetzt hatte, rieb er sich seine brennenden Augen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er geschlagene drei Stunden an dem Aufsatz gesessen hatte.

Danach überlegte Harry kurz, ob er den Schrumpftrank heute noch brauen sollte oder erst morgen. Er entschloss sich dazu es heute noch zu machen, denn momentan war er ja noch voll im Stoff.

Mit der Entscheidung stand Harry auf und öffnete seinen Koffer. Die Zutaten, eine Gänseblümchenwurzel, eine Rattenmilz, Raupen und Blutegelsaft, holte er sich dort heraus, nahm dann seinen Kessel und ein Messer und ging in die Küche. Nun im Stillen dankte er den Dursleys, dass sie diesen Frühjahr in ihrer Kaufwütigkeit, diesen brandneuen Gasofen gekauft hatten. Denn auf diesen ließ sich der Kessel wunderbar erhitzen. Der Trank war nicht allzu schwer, sie hatten ihn bereits im dritten Schuljahr durchgenommen. Der Schrumpftrank lässt Lebewesen, jünger werden und verringert ihre Größe und ihr Aussehen dementsprechend. Eine Kröte würde wieder zu einer Kaulquappe werden.

Als Harry an Kröten dachte, kam ihm Neville in den Sinn. Snape hatte Neville gedroht, seinen missratenen Trank zu testen, wenn dieser sich nicht bald mehr Mühe geben würde. Dies hatte hämische Lacher vonseiten der Slytherins und mörderisch Blicke Gryffindors zur Folge. Denn ist der Schrumpftrank falsch zubereitet, wirkt er giftig.

Harry schaltete den Herd an und stellte seinen Kessel auf eine der Flammen.

Zuerst gab er besonders fein gehackte Gänseblümchen hinein, darauf ebenfalls gut zerkleinerte Schrumpelfeigen, dann folgte die Rattenmilz, danach schnitt er die Raupen klein und gab sie hinzu und zuletzt noch ein Schuss Blutegelsaft.

Harry schaute skeptisch in seinen Kessel und dann in sein Buch in dem stand, dass der Trank eine hellgrüne Färbung aufweise solle und dies tat sein Trank tatsächlich. Zufrieden mit sich, säuberte Harry seinen Kessel, säuberte die Anrichte und ging dann nach oben, um alles wieder richtig zu verstauen.

Zuletzt überflog er noch seine Zaubertrankaufgaben, „Das wird aber noch ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit", mutmaßte Harry. Er nahm sich aber vor, morgen den Papierkram und einen Trank fertigzubekommen.

Erleichtert, das große Projekt erfolgreich abgeschlossen und den Schrumpftrank beim ersten Anlauf richtig gebraut bekommen zu habe, trotte Harry gähnend zu seinem Bett.

Der ganze Tag hatte ihn ganz schön geschafft, seit Ferienbeginn war er immer schlapp und schnell geschafft. Harry mutmaßte auch, dass er Fieber hatte, so wie er glühte. Außerdem hatte er Probleme seine Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten, immer wenn er wütend oder traurig war, ging von ihm eine Welle der Magie aus, die er schnell unter Kontrolle bringen musste, wenn er kein Besuch vom Ministerium bekommen wollte.

Er ließ sich einfach nur in sein Bett fallen, setzte noch seine Brille ab und schlief ein.

Vielleicht könnte er endlich etwas länger schlafen.


	2. Der Zettel

„Lass mich los! Ich will zu Sirius!"

KNALL

Harry schreckte schweißgebadet aus seinem Albtraum und griff sofort, vom Knall alarmiert, zu seinem Zauberstab. Stark atmend schaute er sich im Raum um und lauschte. Er spürte wie sein Herz schnell und stark gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Harry wäre sofort bereit gewesen, irgendwelche Zauber zu wirken, falls jemand in sein Zimmer gestürmt kommen sollte. Aber er hörte nichts, weder Schritte, noch Stimmen. Harry überlegt, ob er sich das Geräusch vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, denn wenn Todesser oder Voldemort heute Nacht einfach mal so hereinspaziert wären, hätte seine Narbe bereits angefangen stärker zu ziepen. Außerdem wirkte immer noch der Blutschutz seiner Mum, was bedeutete, dass das Haus der Dursleys für Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft nicht auffindbar war.

Um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen, knipste Harry seine Nachttischlampe an und schaute sich abermals im Zimmer um. Und dann sah er es.

Es war eine Vase gewesen, die zerschellt war. Jetzt lagen viele kleine Stückchen am Boden zerstreut. Aber wie konnte es sein, dass eine Vase, die auf seinem fast ineinander brechenden Schrank stand, kaputt ging? Es war auch nicht so, dass sie heruntergefallen und dann am Boden zerschellt war. Harry war der Meinung, dass die Vase nur durch Magie hätte explodieren können, aber wie war das möglich?

Er zwickte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Nasenwurzel und dachte nach. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?

Harry lehnte sich zurück und grübelte noch kurz über das seltsame Ereignis. Für jemand anderen wäre jetzt das Thema abgehakt gewesen. Eine überaus hässliche Vase war kaputt gegangen, na und? Man könnte eventuell darüber froh sein. Aber Harry ließ es nicht los.

Er strich sich noch kurz über das Gesichte und schaute auf den Wecker. 8:30. „Hey, neuer Rekord", dachte Harry. Er fühlte sich zwar ausgeschlafener als sonst, aber bei weitem noch nicht gesund. Alles tat ihm weh, er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, seine Narbe tat ihr übriges und fiebrig war er auch noch. Jeder Mensch der auch nur einen Funken Mitgefühl im Leib hatte, hätte Harry zu einem Arzt, wenn nicht sogar ins Krankenhaus, geschickt.

Aber da Harry niemanden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte, schälte er sich aus seinem Bett und stand auf.

Er schaute an sich herunter und musste zugeben, dass er in einem sehr erbärmlichen Zustand war.

Die Sachen, die er anhatte waren viel zu groß, da sie noch von seinem übergewichtigen Cousin Dudley waren, und zerknittert waren sie auch noch, weil er nachts die selbe Kleidung trug wie tags über. Ehrlich einräumen musste Harry auch, dass seit er bei den Dursley's war, er nicht die Klamotten gewechselt hatte. Welche andere Kleidung sollte er denn auch tragen? Er hatte ja nur das eine Paar Muggel-Sachen. Hätte Harry seine Umhänge getragen, wäre er noch am selben Abend, stranguliert an diesen aufgefunden worden. „Nein danke", überlegte sich Harry trotzig. Auf solch einer Art und Weise zu sterben, war ihm dann doch zu blöd. Außerdem wären die Dursleys bei dem Versuch ihn umzubringen, wahrscheinlich selber umgekommen, schließlich hatte er momentan diese unbeabsichtigten Magieschübe. Wenn der Tod seiner „Familie" heraus gekommen wäre, hätten mehrere Auroren vor seiner Haustür gestanden, um ihn in irgendeine Zelle Askabans zu stecken. Die Schlagzeile, die den Tagespropheten noch am selben Tag geziert hätte, sah Harry vor seinem inneren Auge: „Der Auserwählte hielt der psychischen Belastung nicht mehr stand und töte seine unschuldige Muggelverwandtschaft." Die Magieschübe…

Harry klatschte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Es lag doch auf der Hand. Wenn er sehr emotional war, schien die Magie nur so aus ihm herauszusprudeln.

Kurz vor dem Knall, hatte er einen Albtraum gehabt, somit war er auch sehr emotionsgeladen gewesen. Als sich Magie ausgeladen hatte, hat sie sich auf die Vase konzentriert und diese gesprengt.

Harry stöhnte. „Na toll. Wieder so etwas abnormales an mir. Dennoch muss dagegen etwas gemacht werden. Wenn ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle habe, könnte ich meinen Freunden Schmerzen zufügen. Vielleicht weiß Si…, ähm, Hermine etwas darüber. Ich sollte ihr schreiben.", überlegte Harry. „Aber nein, sie fliegt ja am Montag schon mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub, da wird sie wohl kaum Zeit haben, über meine Wehwehchen nachzudenken.", tat Harry seine Überlegung ab. So wie immer untergrub er seine Gefühle und schluckte sie einfach herunter, ohne mit jemanden darüber zu reden.

Aber dann fiel Harry doch jemand ein, dem er schreiben könnte. Derjenige könnte ihm helfen,…, nein das konnte er nicht machen. Zumal er wahrscheinlich viel besseres und wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Außerdem konnte er ihn nicht auch noch in den Ferien mit seinen Problemen belästigen.

Schnell strich er sich noch mit den Finger durch sein Haar und ging dann zu seinem Schreibtisch. Auf dem stand sein Eulenkäfig und diesmal, nicht wie am morgen zuvor, saß Hedwig darin. Er strich ihr vorsichtig über ihren schneeweißen Kopf. Sie öffnete kurz ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schaute ihn an, blinzelte dann noch kurz und schloss sie wieder. Das war das sichere Zeichen für Harry, dass seine Eule sehr müde war und schlafen wollte. Also ließ er sie in Ruhe und flüsterte ihr noch kurz zu: „Träum schön, meine Hübsche." Als Geste, dass sie ihn doch noch gehört hatte, schuhute sie kaum vernehmbar.

Harry wandte sich von dem Käfig ab und setzte sich auf den maroden Stuhl, zog seine Aufzeichnung zu sich und überlegt, was er als nächstes machen sollte.

Harrys Entscheidung fiel auf Zaubertränke. Zum einen, weil es noch massig viel war und zum anderen, weil er einfach Lust darauf verspürte. (Lust auf Zaubertränke?) Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Trotzdem zog Harry ein Stück Pergament zu sich, nahm eine Feder und las die erste Aufgabe von Snape durch:

,Es bringt Glück. Im Übermaß Pech. Was ist das?'

Harry lehnte sich zurück, strich mit der Feder an seiner Nase entlang und überlegte. Was bringt Glück, was bringt Glück? Eine Flüssigkeit die Glück bringt. Flüssiges Glück. Harry setzte sich auf. „Natürlich, flüssiges Glück, ist das Synonym für Felix Felicis. Wenn man den Trank zu sich nimmt, gelingt einem alles, was man sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vornimmt. Trink man aber zu viel davon, wird man sehr übermütig und leichtsinnig, so, dass aus dem Glück Pech wird.", rief Harry aus „Darüber sollen wir also schreiben und ….", er stoppte in seinen Überlegungen.

Als er damals in ,Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittenen' gestöbert hatte, viel ihm sofort Felix ins Auge. Dort stand, dass dieser Trank ungemein schwierig und gefährlich war. Denn wenn er falsch zubereitet wurde, wirkten nur ein paar Tropfen unverzüglich tödlich und eine Gegengift gab es nicht.

Des Weiteren fiel Harry noch etwas weiteres zum flüssigen Glück ein.

Als er damals vor seinem allerersten Quidditchspiel in der Großen Halle saß und keinen Bissen hinunter bekam, wollte Fred ihn etwas aufmuntern. Er schob Harry einen Kelch voll Kürrbissaft hinüber und sagte fröhlich grinsend: „Harry, was schaust du denn so blass aus der Wäsche. Nimm' einen Schluck vom flüssigen Glück." Harry wollte fast schon den Kelch nehmen, als Hermine ihm leicht auf die Finger schlug. „Harry, das ist verboten, das darfst du nicht.", hatte sie ihn getadelt. Er verstand zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Bahnhof und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, um sein Unwissen zu unterstreichen. Hermine seufzte nur und Harry meinte so etwas wie ,mehr lesen' und ,faul' zu verstehen. Doch dann erbarmte sie sich und erklärte es Harry und Fred, der nicht minder verwundert aussah. „Flüssiges Glück, oder auch Felix Felicis, ist ein Zaubertrank. Er macht es dem Trinkenden möglich, dass alles was er sich vornimmt gelingt." Fred prustete los und nun war es an Hermine ihn ahnungslos anzustarren. „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Trank gehört Hermine. Geschweige denn ihn jemals gebraut. Ich wollte Harry nur etwas aufmuntern." Jetzt war Harry auch klar geworden, warum Hermine so reagiert hatte. Sie hat wahrscheinlich geglaubt, dass Fred ein Schuss von diesem Flüssigen Glück in seinen Kürbissaft gegeben hatte. „Ja aber,…Na gut. Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass das Verwenden solcher Zaubertränke bei Sporttunieren oder Prüfungen strengstens verboten ist." Dabei sah sie beiden fest in die Augen. Doch dann musste sie leicht lächeln und Harry sah wie ihre Augen anfingen zu funkeln. Dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus: „Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt wenn wir ihn brauen dürfen.", dabei rutschte sie leicht auf der Bank hin und her, vor Aufregung. Etwas enttäuscht setzte sie dann noch hinzu: „Schade, dass der Trank erst in den UTZ-Kursen durchgenommen wird."

Harry musste bei der Erinnerung schmunzeln. Ja, Hermine hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut diesen Trank zu brauen, warum wusste Harry nicht. Er nahm sich aber vor sie danach zu fragen, wenn sie sich wieder sehen würden.

UTZ-Kurs-Zaubertränke, das konnte Snape doch nicht ernst meinen. So weit waren sie doch noch gar nicht. Außerdem war doch auch noch nicht klar, wer es überhaupt geschafft hatte, bei der ZAG-Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen zu bekommen damit er dieses Jahr weiterhin das Fach belegen durfte.

Ron setzte sich bestimmt gar nicht erst an die Zaubertrankaufgaben, schließlich hatte sein Trank am Ende der Prüfung die Konsistenz von Beton. Harry jedoch wollte es schaffen, er beabsichtigte Snape zu beweisen, dass er nicht vollkommen unfähig in diesem Fach war.

Vom Tatendrang gepackt, sprang Harry so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel. Schnell bückte er sich, stellte ihn hin und kam wieder hoch. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, er klammerte sich an der Stuhllehne fest und wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Aber es verließ ihn genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Dafür pochten seine Kopfschmerzen umso stärker. Vom Schmerz geschüttelt verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Stark atmend, stellte Harry sich aufrecht hin. Noch schnell einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, wandte er sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging zu seinem Schrankkoffer, um die Zaubertrankzutaten zusammen zu suchen.

Harry dachte noch kurz darüber nach, was er damals in dem Buch über die Zutaten gelesen hatte: Sonnenblumenblüten- und kerne, zermahlene Einhornhaare, Amercutia-Blüte, Zazissosaft und Singu-Kräuter waren die Zutaten.

Harry allerdings wusste, dass noch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu beachteten war. Aber was? Was hatte er gelesen?

…So golden wie der Trank muss brillieren, sollst den Kessel du schmieden…

Man muss einen Goldkessel verwenden, damit der Trank gelingt, kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn.

Snape hatte sie auch noch darauf hingewiesen, dass, wenn sie auf UTZ-Niveau arbeiten würden, sie neue und andere Kessel kaufen müssten. Diese „stümperhaften Zinnkessel" würden dann nicht mehr ausreichen. Daraufhin hatte er nur höhnisch gelacht und gemeint, dass für die meisten aus diesem Kurs nach den ZAG-Prüfungen eh Schluss mit Zaubertränke sei und sie nicht in neue Kessel investieren müssten. Dabei hatte er insbesondere Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue angeschaut, während Ron neben ihm deutlich ausatmete.

Zum einen, weil er sich darauf freute, nicht mehr Zaubertränke besuchen zu müssen und zum anderen, weil die Familie sich wahrscheinlich gar keine neuen Kessel hätte leisten können.

Harry musste sich nur zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen.

Damals, als er mit Hagrid zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse gewesen war und zum ersten Mal Geld hatte, war er einem kleinen Kaufrausch verfallen und hatte sich alles Mögliche gekauft. Wäre Hagrid nicht da gewesen, hätte er vermutlich die halbe Winkelgasse leergekauft. Trotzdem hatte er sich nicht abbringen lassen, diesen glänzend, goldenen Kessel zu kaufen und jetzt war Harry sehr froh darüber.

Sich selber noch einmal gedanklich auf die Schulter klopfend, nahm er sich die Zutaten und den Kessel und ging nach unten.

Als er auf der Treppe zur Stufe kam, die immer quietschte, trat er mit solch einer Genugtuung darauf, damit sie besonders laut, unter seinem Gewicht, ächzte. Wie oft hatte er sie schon übersprungen, damit die Dursleys nicht mitbekamen, wenn er sich noch heimlich etwas aus der Küche stibitzte?

Seufzend ging Harry um die Ecke in Richtung Küche.

Er stellte den Kessel auf der Anrichte ab und legte die Zutaten daneben. Dann ging er zur anderen Seite und holte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Mit dem Glas in der Hand ging er zur Spüle herüber, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt das Glas darunter. Als das Glas voll war, stellte er das Wasser ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Es atmete tief aus, das Wasser tat gut und seine Kopfschmerzen wurden tatsächlich etwas schwächer. Harry wischte sich noch mit der Hand über den Mund und stellte das Glas wieder dort hin, wo er es hergeholt hatte.

Von der Neugierde gepackt, schritt er zum Kühlschrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und linste hinein. Was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn ein weiteres mal lächeln. Das, was ihm seine Tante als Mahl für drei Tage hinterlassen hatte, bestand aus einer dünnen und trockenen Scheibe Schwarzbrot und einer Wurst- und einer Käsescheibe. Ach, einen Apfel hatten sie ihm auch dort gelassen.

Wütend schnaubte Harry und schmiss die Tür kräftig zu.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er momentan viel aß wegen…wegen der momentanen Umstände (er wurde immer besser im Verdrängen). Aber das war mal wieder so typisch für seine Verwandten. Jedoch war er nicht nach unter gekommen, um sich über die Dursleys zu ärgern, sondern um seine Aufgaben zu machen, ermahnte Harry sich.

Also ging er zu seinem Kessel und seinen Zutaten. Harry setzte den Kessel auf den Gasofen und wollte die Flamme anstellen. Dann hielt er noch kurz inne um sich an die Zubereitung zu erinnern.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas oben vergessen hatte. Er stürmte die Treppe herauf, schmiss seine Tür zum Raum auf, sprang über die Scherben und eilte zu seinem Koffer. Harry öffnete ihn ungestüm und wühlte darin umher. War der Koffer schon immer so groß und unübersichtlich gewesen?

Nach erfolgloser Suche, stieß er endlich gegen etwas hartes und kaltes. Harry umschloss es mit den Finger und zum Vorschein kam der Mörser, den er suchte. Dann fehlte also nur noch der Messbecher. Also schickte er seine Hand noch einmal auf Wanderschaft.

Was er aber danach zum Vorschein brachte war nicht der Messbecher. Sondern ein Zettel, den Harry nicht kannte.

Darüber nachdenkend, wer ihm den Zettel gegeben haben könnte und wie er überhaupt in sein Koffer gekommen war, setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Harry faltete, mit einer gewissen Vorsicht, den Zettel auf.

Sei vorsichtig.

Nicht alle Freunde wollen dir Gutes.

Nicht alle Feinde verbreiten Böses.

„Okay, das ist echt verrückt.", grübelte Harry. „Wer steckt denn solch eine Nachricht in meinen Koffer? Hmm…es kann nur ein Gryffindor gewesen sein, denn sonst kommt keiner in unseren Turm, geschweige denn in unseren Schlafsaal. Aber wer sollte mir so etwas schreiben. ,Nicht alle Freunde wollen dir Gutes'?"

Harry zog die Beine an seinen Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Er zerbrach sich über die Worte des anonymen Schreibers seinen Kopf.

Ihm wollte einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen, warum einer seiner Freunde ihn hintergehen sollte.

Vor allem Ron und Hermine würde Harry so etwas nie zu trauen. Ron war sein erster Freund und in ihm sah er so etwas wie einen Bruder. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry in den Fuchsbau kam, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz, denn man konnte förmlich die Liebe fassen, die in diesem Haus schwebte und die von dessen Bewohnern ausging.

Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als er an Mrs Weasley dachte, die ihn halb zerdrückte, sobald sie ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen konnte, oder ihn immer skeptisch betrachtete und dann meinte ihn mästen zu müssen. Mr Weasley verwickelte ihn stets in eine Unterhaltung, in der Harry ihm alles haargenau über Muggel und deren Technik berichten musste. Er zwang sich immer dazu, nicht laut los zu lachen, denn die Wortkreationen die Mr Weasley zum Besten gab, waren schon sehr komisch. Aber unangefochten im Unfug anstellen und Witze reißen, waren natürlich Fred und George. Es war immer ein Spaß mit anzusehen, wie sie es dauernd schafften ihre Mutter mit permanent neuen Ideen, zur Weißglut zu treiben. Aber mit Respekt musste Harry einräumen, dass sich Mrs Weasley zu verteidigen wusste. Ginny hatte glücklicher Weise ihr Schwärmereien für ihn vergraben und mittlerweile konnte er über sie sagen, dass er sie zu seinem engsten Freundeskreis (Hermine und Ron natürlich ausgenommen) zählte. Ginny war eine tolle Zuhörerin und sehr kluge Hexe. Harry hatte Percy schon eine Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem er im Ministerium arbeitete und sich letztes Jahr gegen seine Familie gewandt hatte. Aber einem von Ginny's Briefen konnte er entnehmen, dass er diesen Sommer urplötzlich vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus gestanden hatte. Mrs Weasley war in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte ihren verloren geglaubten Sohn in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen. Als Mr Weasley endlich wieder vernünftige Sätze bilden konnte, hatte er seiner Frau heiser empfohlen, ihren Sohn loszulassen, wenn dieser diesen Tag noch überleben sollte. Daraufhin hatte sie ihn befreit und ins Haus gezerrt, wo sie stundenlang geredet, sich entschuldigt und verziehen hatten. Ab dem Zeitpunkt war Percy wieder Teil des Familienlebens und zur Festigung dieses Bandes war er auch wieder in sein altes Zimmer gezogen (bei dieser Idee war Mrs Weasley ein weiteres Mal emotional zusammen gebrochen). Dort konnte er die wohl verdiente Schikane, durch Fred und George, über sich ergehen lassen. Aber das schien Percy nichts auszumachen, vielmehr genoss er das altvertraute Familienleben. Der einzige, der gegen die Wiederaufnahme gewesen war, schien Ron zu sein. Der verhielt sich zum Missfallen aller, schon den ganzen Sommer über komisch und keiner konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht erklärte auch das seine Schreibfaulheit.?

Harry wusste, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, denn sonst würde er nie solch ein Verhalten an den Tag legen.

Diesen Gedanken verbuchte Harry unter die Kategorie ,Das muss ich fragen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen.'.

Aber am allerwenigsten traute er so etwas Hermine zu. Sie hatte immer zu ihm gehalten. Auch damals, im vierten Schuljahr, als sich alle, einschließlich Ron (was Harry sehr verletzt hatte, es aber nie sonderlich gezeigt hatte), von ihm abgewandt hatten. Die Schüler hatten ihm nachgesagt, betrogen zu haben, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. Nein Hermine war, die srichwörtliche, Unschuld in Person. Sie war so rein, so unschuldig, so liebevoll und liebenswert… „Jetzt ist ja auch mal wieder gut.", ermahnte sich Harry. Sie war seine beste Freundin und niemand konnte dagegen etwas machen.

Doch viel weiter in seinem Rätsel um den Brief, hatte ihn das nicht gebracht.

Ihm konnte und wollte einfach nicht einfallen wer damit gemeint sein könnte.

, Nicht alle Feinde verbreiten Böses.' Was sollte das noch bedeuten?

Harry kam auf einen irrwitzigen Gedanken, bei dem er tatsächlich anfing zu lachen. „Klar, nächstes Schuljahr wird Malfoy mein bester Freund und Ron kann ich nicht mehr vertrauen. Das ist lachhaft.", sinnierte er.

Harry schaute noch einmal ganz genau auf den Zettel, um vielleicht an der Handschrift zu er kennen, wer der Schreiberling war. Die Schrift war ihm bekannt, doch er konnte sie keiner Person zu ordnen.

Noch ein letztes Mal die Zeilen durchlesend, zerknüllte er den Brief und schmiss ihn zurück in den Koffer.

Bestimmt wollte jemand nur Misstrauen streuen und ihn verunsichern, schloss er das Thema für sich ab, was ihm wieder stärkere Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte.

Harry stricht sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, setzte sich auf die Knie und suchte weiter nach dem Messbecher, den er dringend brauchte.

„Endlich", seufzte er, als der Messbecher zum Vorschein kam.

Langsamer als das Mal mit dem Stuhl zuvor, richtete Harry sich auf, nahm dann noch den Mörser und sprintete in die Küche. Schlitternd kam er vor seinem Kessel zu stehen. Schnell stellte er die Utensilien neben die Zutaten und konzentrierte sich. „Was war der erste Arbeitsschritt gewesen?", überlegte Harry. Hiernach viel ihm alles nach und nach ein.

Zuerst maß er 0,07 Liter Wasser ab, stellte das Feuer unter dem Kessel an und goss das Wasser in den Kesel. Er zerstampfte als nächstes die Sonnenblumenkerne und gab sie zum Wasser. Danach musste Harry Ausdauer und Beharrlichkeit zeigen, denn laut Rezept musste er den Trank neun bis zehn Minuten gleichmäßige im Uhrzeigersinn rühren. Währenddessen, ließ er die Sonnenblumenblüten hinein fallen.

Harry hielt noch kurz inne, um sich an das Gelesene zu erinnern und tatsächlich kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Die weiteren Arbeitsschritte lautete nämlich, 0,03 Liter abmessen und gemeinsam mit den Amercutia-Blüten und Einhornhaaren in den Kessel geben und gut vermischen.

Als er die Schritte fachgemäß durchgeführt hatte, leuchtete der Trank golden, aber noch mit einem leichten Rotstich, und blubberte vor sich hin.

Irgendetwas hatte Harry vergessen, da war er sich sicher. Sich im Raum umschauend, fielen ihm die Singu-Kräuter ins Auge.

Er streute einfach etwas davon hinein und was dann geschah, ließ ihm die Augen groß werden. Durch die Kräuter verschwand der Rotstich, nach und nach.

Harry gab eine weitere Brise von den Kräutern hinein und der Rotstich verschwand vollkommen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. ER hatte es auf Anhieb geschafft einen Zaubertrank auf UTZ-Niveau zu brauen?

Immer noch mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, füllte er drei Phiolen des Tranks ab (die er später Snape übergeben würde) und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Harry drehte sich zur Arbeitstheke herum und besah sich das Chaos, was er die letzten Minuten geschaffen hatte.

Stöhnend machte er sich daran, es zu beseitigen. Zuerst wischte er die Arbeitsflächen sauber, sammelte seine übrig gebliebenen Zutaten zusammen und legte sie zu den Phiolen. Als nächstes wollte er den Kessel sauber machen, hielt aber dennoch inne.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung, füllte Harry fünf weitere Phiolen ab, die er nicht abgeben würde und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Er hatte sich nämlich dazu entschlossen, falls der Trank von Snape als brauchbar eingestuft wird, könnte Harry ihn vielleicht gebrauchen (nur für legale Unternehmungen natürlich).

Nach der kleinen Denk-Pause, wand er sich wieder der Reinigung des Kessels zu. Nach getaner Arbeit ging Harry an den Kühlschrank, holte sich den Apfel heraus und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Tisch plumpsen.

In dem Moment dachte er an gar nichts, sondern malte nur mit den Fingern die Holzmaserung des Tisches nach.

Doch die Ruhe wurde jäh durchbrochen, als ein schneidender Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr. Schnell presste er die Hand dagegen, doch es half nichts.

Harry wunderte sich noch warum ihn der Schmerz so zu setzte, denn es war keine Seltenheit, das seine Narbe auf diese Art und Weise so heftig schmerzte. Doch bei seinem momentanen Zustand, unterernährt und krank, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm weitere Schmerzen so stark in die Knie zwangen.

Obwohl Harry vom Schmerz geblendet war, stand er auf und tastete sich durch die Küche zum Kühlschrank. Als seine Finger den Griff des Schrankes fanden, umschloss er ihn und öffnete die Tür. Dann griff er ins Eisfach.

Doch ehe er die Kühlpads greifen konnte, wurde alles schwarz.

Er bekam nur noch mit wie er fiel.


End file.
